kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Facts
The first eleven facts are added on the Did You Know That, which can also be found on the Main Page. ( Note: Reload the page in order to have a new set of facts in the Did You Know That template above ↑ ) Facts #Shin is one year younger than Mou Ten and Ou Hon. #Shin received both Ou Ki's Glaive and Duke Hyou's Shield. #Kyou Kai is the founder of Gouriki. #Burei, a King of the State of Zhao, is the who came up and assembled the very first Cavalry Army. #Ei Sei was given the throne at the age of 13. #The Clan Shiyuu are feared as demons for more then 1000 years and are thought to be a legend. In which it was Shiyuu are descended from a legendary person. #A glimpse of the future of where Shin is a Great General is seen on the first chapter. #Kyou Kai succeeded in avenging Kyou Shou after 392 days since she left the Hi Shin Unit. #Only one person can inherit the Shiyuu name. #Shin and Hyou had at least 1,255 bouts. #Before Earl Shi became the heir of the family, his name was Shi Ei. #The State of Qin has currently 2 Great Generals, Mou Bu and Tou. #The State of Zhao has currently 2 members of the Three Great Heavens, Ri Boku and Hou Ken. #The State of Wei has currently 1 member left alive of the Seven Fire Dragons, Gai Mou. #The State of Zhao has a deep hatred towards the State Qin due to the events in Chouhei. #Ren Pa was once a member of the Three Great Heavens. #Haku Ki was the leader of the Six Great Generals of Qin. #Out of all of the warring states of China, the State of Chu is the largest, compassing half of China. #Out of all of the warring states of China, the State of Han is the smallest. #The Royal seal was hidden in the Royal Harem. #Ryo Fui was the one who ensured Sou Jou to become a King of the State of Qin after his father's passing, Anko Kukun. #Ei Sei and Sei Kyou are half brothers with the same father. #Shou Bun Kun was a master in wielding Glaive during his younger years. #Ka Ryo Ten has Muta's blowdart. #The Summer Getaway of Boku Kou was made by mountain people. #The mountain people aided Boku Kou when they where invaded. #Zhou Dynasty holds the record of lasting the longest. #The general public of the State of Qin don't even know there was a rebellion. #The first person Shin killed was a soldier posted at Crimson Turtle Gate at the Kanyou City during Sei Kyou's rebellion. #Sei Kyou bought Rankai at a black market. #Queen Mother's real name is Bi Ki. #Shin learned his first sword techniques from Heki. #Ei Sei is the 31st King of the State of Qin. #Ei Sei offered Shin the job of a palace guard. #Red messengers carry the most urgent orders. #Archers are favoured by strategist as a last defence. #Shin can see the path of arrows. #Haku Ki buried 400,000 Zhao soldiers alive during the Battle of Chouhei. #It was Shi Ka who saved Ei Sei from his darkness. #Shin used the armour he bought after the Battle at Dakan Plains only after Sanyou Campaign. #Ryo Fui tried to kill the king by sending assassins. #Jo Kan the assassin that killed Hyou and attacked Shin is considered a greenhorn. #A thousand years ago, the Clan Shiyuu split into 19 tribes. #Sai Taku is the highest ranking diplomat in the State of Qin. #During Sho's reign, when the State of Qin would send out their army, the other states would immediately seal their gates. #Before Sou Jou took the throne, his name was Shi So. #Shin, En and the Nanba Tribe subjugated a Stateless Area on their own. #Kyou died at Bayou same as Ou Ki. #Kyou Kai was actually stronger than Shin in the beginning. #Hou Ken killed Kyou and was part of Ou Ki's death. #Kyou slain or captured total of 90,000 enemies. #Shin's unit was named by Ou Ki. #Ri Haku once held a city against Yan army of 50.000 with only 7000 men. #Shin killed his first General in the Battle of Bayou. #The Hi Shin Unit lost most of its core members in the Battle of Bayou. #Taku Kei has six kids. #Only 36 out of the 100 core members are still in the Hi Shin Unit. #Shin managed to wound Hou Ken in their first battle. #In his first campaign, Shin was just an infantry in command of 1000 man-commander Baku Koshin from Duke Hyou Army. But in the next 3 campaigns, he was a 1000 man-commander under Duke Hyou himself. #No matter how hard Shin tried, he can't win against Kyou Kai in their friendly spar for once. Category:Browse